


Battlefield

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Instead of falling into the Ace Chemicals, Jeremiah takes a different path.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixteenth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I Battlefield by Lea Michele in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen:https: https://open.spotify.com/track/3yqvUrjx9ZuAfbmVx0DUOK?si=pGJ2dfdyR1KsEP116hyh3A
> 
> Day sixteen: Instead of falling, Jeremiah kisses Bruce.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Jeremiah could not understand, he did everything to please Bruce, sent him gifts, wanted to give him Gotham, but Bruce still could not see, he chose to reject Jeremiah's love. It seemed that it was easy, love, when he first saw Bruce, it seemed that love was as easy as breathing, but now what seemed like easy has become a battlefield. 

He didn't want to let Bruce go, he wouldn't let Bruce go, no matter if every time they talked it looked like they were in the center of the battlefield, fighting each other. He would make Bruce see. He needed to make Bruce see.

An idea came up, who was the person that Bruce had the biggest connection? Who was it that Bruce confided in him one night, _before_ , that he saw when he closed his eyes? Jeremiah had to be this man, it was the only way to make Bruce see. He wanted it to be different, but there was no other way, he had already tried everything. 

Now he had to put the plan into action, it was easier since everyone thought he was dead, he hated to make Bruce go through it, but it was better that way, he would make him see it soon.

  
•

  
When Bruce came home Jeremiah could not help but hold his breath, it was so long since he had seen Bruce, the man was getting more magnificent, Bruce always took Jeremiah's breath so easy, from the first time they met, he already knew that the man would be a big part of his life, at that moment his destinies were sealed forever, Jeremiah would never let Bruce go. 

Bruce's reaction hurt a little, but it was understood, after all, Jeremiah deceived Bruce, he was probably hurt with Jeremiah, so he would pass, when he saw the bigger picture. Jeremiah was anxious to be on the battlefield, this time on Bruce's side. 

He admits that he lost his temper for a moment shouting at Bruce, but it didn't seem to affect the youngest, Jeremiah just smiled and straightened out his suit trying to regain his posture.

Finally they were getting somewhere. He took all the things he had to take, and put them in the perfect place, everything was perfect for his night, Bruce would love it, even if he didn't show it. It was a lot of fun acting for Bruce.

Bruce arrived at the alley, always on time. No praise for Jeremiah's performance, but fine, then he could talk about it. He seemed more affected by the fact that Jeremiah had killed the two substitutes for Martha and Thomas, always caring about the people..... Frankly, didn't he think of everything that Jeremiah had done? But it's okay, it'll pay off when Bruce sees Jeremiah when he closes his eyes. 

"You don't have to do this, Jeremiah" Bruce screams desperately, Jeremiah just lets out a tired sigh, Bruce didn't really see it, it wasn't something he appreciated, he tried to make Bruce and him fight together, but if they did fight separately, it would be fine for Jeremiah. He didn't want to make Bruce hate him, but he had to.

"But I..." He looks into Bruce's sad eyes, kills him inside having to destroy his happiness that way, but how else could they connect? Bruce had already rejected all of his "I do" attempts, Bruce looked at him confused, this was the first time Bruce had shown an interest in something that Jeremiah had said before. Jeremiah went on to explain to Bruce why he would have to do this, no matter how hard he tries, the person that Bruce is connected the most is some random gunman in an alley. He wants to be the star of the show, he wants to be the only person Bruce sees.

He takes the gun and smiles at Bruce, who was paralyzed "This is all for you Bruce" He was ready to seal their hateful fate, but the little bitch interrupted, of course she always had to interrupt him and Bruce, she was jealous of his connection. Bruce knocked down Jeremiah, who pulled a knife and pointed it at Bruce's throat. He wouldn't do any real damage but the others seemed to think so. And then, like everything that seemed like a good idea, it turned into a battlefield.

He runs, knowing that Bruce would come after him, he'd always be where Jeremiah is. Jeremiah would make Bruce see it tonight, no matter what, just because he had a problem with his plans doesn't mean that Jeremiah was letting Bruce go.

''Jeremiah, this ends tonight"Jeremiah laughs, it would never end.

"No, Bruce, tonight it beggins" and he runs, banging his knives against the pipes. They meet in the middle and start fighting, Jeremiah loved it when they became physicists, it seemed Bruce had some obsession with pulling the collar off Jeremiah's shirts. They fell to the ground and Bruce climbed on top of him putting his legs on the side of his waist, he held Bruce's waist, it really looked preliminary. 

"You mean nothing to me." He doesn't believe Bruce had the courage to say that. It was a lie, he's Bruce they knew that, but the younger one didn't seem to care, he pushed them both up, hitting Bruce, and pulled them into the pipes.

"I am the answer to your lifes questions" He cries out punching Bruce "Without me, you're just a joke" He grabs Bruce's collar and pulls him up close "Without a punchline" And he gathers his lips into a kiss full of passion, hatred and love.

He thought Bruce wouldn't match, but he was wrong, Bruce took his hands to Jeremiah's chest and let Jeremiah's tongue explore his mouth, Jeremiah took a hand to Bruce's waist and pushed him further to join their bodies. 

"Jeremiah" Bruce walks away from the kiss "Not Here" He sees Bruce's cheeks blushed and wonders where the man who was lying to him a few seconds ago went.

"We need to talk," Jeremiah says, pulling them away from the edge and releasing Bruce, he fixes his suit.

"Are you willing to negotiate?'' Bruce didn't seem to know what to do, he put his hand on the coat he was wearing and bit his lips, he looked nervous. Jeremiah smiled, he should kiss Bruce more often.

''Yes my darling" He takes Bruce's cheek with one hand and pulls it out for a brief kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
